Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!)/Gallery
Gallery akame 75939314b825b_480.jpg Akame 8.jpg|Incuriso Activated (anime) Akame yry80.jpg|Incursio's Evolved Form (Anime) Akame ga Kiru (1).jpg|Incursio Activated (Manga) AkameGaKill-Episode3-8.jpg|Incursio's Evolved Form 1 (Manga) Akame yry83.jpg|Incursio's Evolved Form 2 (Manga) 010_1472378023.jpg|Incursio's Evolved Final Form (Manga) Akame yry110.jpg|Tatumi's Tyrant Form Akame yry76.jpg Akame Incursio_full.jpg Akame ga Kiru (36).jpg Tatsumi fighting against Earth Dragon.png|Tatsumi fighting against the Earth Dragon Akame Incursio_full2.jpg Akame Tatsumi_defeats_the_Gorilla.jpg Tatsumi (2).jpg|Tatsumi Joins Nighraid|link=Tatsumi Joins Nighraid Tatsumi (4).jpg Tatsumi (5).jpg|Tatsumi doesn't want to|link=Tatsumi doesn't want to Tatsumi's Mad at Mine for trying to shot off his head.jpg|Tatsumi's Mad at Mine for trying to shot off his head|link=Tatsumi's Mad at Mine for trying to shot off his head big_1484875904_image.jpg Tatsumi greaves over Bulat's Death (1).jpg|Tatsumi grives over Bulat's Death (1)|link=Tatsumi grives over Bulat's Death (1) Tatsumi greaves over Bulat's Death (2).jpg|Tatsumi grives over Bulat's Death (2)|link=Tatsumi grives over Bulat's Death (2) Tatsumi greaves over Bulat's Death (3).jpg|Tatsumi grives over Bulat's Death (3)|link=Tatsumi grives over Bulat's Death (3) tumblr_pdb123QZrc1widghco5_1280.jpg|Raynare laught as Tatsumi's pain|link=Raynare laught as Tatsumi's pain Iggy Scared.jpg|Iggy scared of Tatsimi's pain|link=Iggy scared of Tatsimi's pain Tatsumi wants to get strong for Bulat.jpg|Tatsumi wants to get strong for Bulat|link=Tatsumi wants to get strong for Bulat mobile-legend-gif-unique-image-tatsumi-sleep-deprived-akame-ga-kill-wiki-of-mobile-legend-gif.jpg Tatsumi Cool 1.jpg|Tatsumi maks fun of Mine|link=Tatsumi maks fun of Mine Tatsumi & Mine Arguing 1.jpg|Tatsumi & Mine Arguing|link=Tatsumi & Mine Arguing Tatsumi's Rage.jpg|Tatsumi's Rage|link=Tatsumi's Rage Tatsumi saves Mine.jpg|Tatsumi saves Mine tumblr_pf450rcbOo1xpje2ao3_1280.png|Tatsumi Saves Mine|link=Tatsumi Saves Mine Tatsumi's Reaction on the Death of this Comrade (6).jpg|Tatsumi's Reaction to Lubbock's Death Akame Ga Kill Episode 20 Kill the Carnage Lubbock's Death.gif|Akame Ga Kill Episode 20 Kill the Carnage Lubbock's Death Tatsumi rejects Esdeath.jpg|Tatsumi rejects Esdeath Tatsumi Refuses to join Esdeath.jpg|Tatsumi Refusing to join Esdeath Tatsumi's Execution.jpg|Tatsumi's Execution|link=Tatsumi's Execution Tatsumi's Execution (2).jpg|Tatsumi's Execution (2)|link=Tatsumi's Execution (2) akame-ga-kill-episode-21-29.jpg|Tatsumi sees his friends|link=Tatsumi sees his friends Tatsumi's Panices.jpg|Tatsumi's Panices Tatsumi's Free.jpg|Tatsumi's Free Tatsumi wants to help Susanoo.jpg|Tatsumi wants to help Susanoo Tatsumi's Freaks Out.jpg|Tatsumi's Freaks Out Tatsumi escapes his Execution.jpg|Tatsumi escapes his Execution Tatsumi sad.jpg|Tatsumi Runs|link=Tatsumi Runs Tatsumi's Reaction on the Death of this Comrade (8).jpg|Tatsumi's Reaction to Mine's Death Mine death 4.jpg|Tatsumi begs Mine not to Die Mine's Death (5).jpg|Akame Ga Kill Episode 21 Kill the Despair Mine's Death Mine dies in front of Tatsumi Tatsumi questions on why they died to save him.jpg|Tatsumi questions on why they died to save him Tatsumi's sad loosing Susanoo.jpg|Tatsumi's sad loosing Susanoo Tatsumi will Help Stop this Sadness.jpg|Tatsumi will Help Stop this Sadness Tatsumi keeps his promiss to Mine.jpg|Tatsumi keeps his promiss to Mine Tatsumi's Reaction on the Death of this Comrade (10).jpg|Tatsumi witness Kurome's Death Tatsumi feels bad seeing Wave Sad.jpg|Tatsumi feels bad seeing Wave Sad Tatsumi came to Akame's aid.jpg|Tatsumi came to Akame's aid Tatsumi remines Akame that She's not going to lose anyone.jpg|Tatsumi remines Akame that She's not going to lose anyone Tatsumi comforts Akame.jpg|Tatsumi comforts Akame Tatsumi's Ready.jpg|Tatsumi's Ready Tatsumi ask Run to let them through.jpg|Tatsumi ask Run to let them through Tatsumi ask Leone not to Die.jpg|Tatsumi ask Leone not to Die Tatsumi's Terrified.jpg|Tatsumi's Terrified Tatsumi Angry.jpg|Tatsumi Angry Tatsumi's excited that Wave is here.jpg|Tatsumi's excited that Wave is here Tatsumi must Fight.jpg|Tatsumi must Fight|link=Tatsumi must Fight Tatsumi Remeber Susanoo Words.jpg|Tatsumi Remeber Susanoo Words Tatsumi Awakens.jpg|Tatsumi Awakens Tatsumi's unleshes his Power.jpg|Tatsumi's unleshes his Power Tatsumi Wins it.jpg|Tatsumi Flies In Tatsumi Flies In.jpg|Tatsumi Wins it Tatsumi Destroys ‎Shikoutazer.jpg|Tatsumi Destroys ‎Shikoutazer Raynare's_Death.jpg|Raynare's Death|link=Raynare's Death Tatsumi's Victory.jpg|Tatsumi spots People Tatsumi see People.jpg|Tatsumi see People| Tatsumi Stop the machine.jpg|Tatsumi Stop the machine Tatsumi's Reaction on the Death of this Comrade (12).jpg|Tatsumi falls Tatsumi's Demise 4.jpg Tatsumi (59).jpg|Tatsumi's Demise|link=Tatsumi's Demise 7nNsIol_P_Ktp_nqB563-20iaOE_CYeKnMrkYJ88YfN908KknlMKyKormG4HCqQq7pB5CgvmvQ=m22dsdsdCC.jpg|Akano grieves over Tatsumi's Death|link=Akano grives over Tatsumi's Death Tatsumi's Reaction on the Death of this Comrade (14).jpg|Tatsumi dying Tatsumi (62).jpg|Tatsumi saved everyone including Akame|link=Tatsumi saved everyone including Akame 297a1pprlty2.htmljkkkkkkkkkjjj 1.jpg|Tatsumi apologizes to Akame Tatsumi (65).jpg|Tatsumi walks over to Akame|link=Tatsumi walks over to Akame 297a1pprlty2.html2 1.jpg|Tatsumi Dies in Akame's arms 297a1pprlty2.html3 1.jpg|Akame Ga Kill Episode 23 Kill The Emperor Tatsumi's Death PLR.jpg|Polnareff cries over Tatsumi's Death|link=Polnareff cries over Tatsumi's Death Tatsumi (70) Akame Sad 2.jpg|Akame cries over Tatsumi's Death|link=Akame cries over Tatsumi's Death Tatsumi's Reaction on the Death of this Comrade (17).jpg|Tatsumi's Death 297a1pprlty2.htmltghgghhh 1.jpg|Tatsumi's Dead (anime) tatsumi_s_death_by_weissdrum-d898t1v.jpg|Tatsumi's Dead (anime) 2|link=Tatsumi's Dead (anime) 2 Tatsumi's Reaction on the Death of this Comrade (19).jpg|Akame grives over Tatsumi's Death my_tatsumi____by_fu_reiji-daqrwc1.jpg|Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi j20qmb6o15gu.htmlgthjkly 1.jpg|Esdeath dies with Tatsumi Akame ga Kill Episode 23 Kill the Emperor Tatsumi's Death (1).gif|Akame ga Kill Episode 23 Kill the Emperor Tatsumi's Death Akame ga Kill Episode 23 Kill the Emperor Tatsumi's Death (2).gif|Akame ga Kill Episode 23 Kill the Emperor Tatsumi's Death (non-canon) Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi (2).jpg|Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi (3).jpg|Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi (4).jpg|Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi (5).jpg|Esdeath Dies with Tatsumi Category:Galleries